Experimentation
by Draelya
Summary: My first one of these. I'm contemplating using them in my actual stories, too, so let me know how I did.


Okay. So this is my first love scene. I think I did alright, but I'll let you guys decide. Enjoy! And don't forget to tell me what you think! =D

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ruri-chaaaan."

The voice sent shivers up her spine. Mizuru's mind was so screwed up, though, that they could have been shivers of fear…or excitement.

Because she knew what was coming. It was a routine that occurred almost every day. Mizuru was getting quite used to it now.

Little did the professor know, however, that this time would be a _little_ bit different. Mizuru grinned inwardly as thoughts that would have made nuns go into shock began flooding her mind.

Oh, yes. The doctor would be in for a surprise.

"Ruri-chaaan," he called again, quieter now. It was barely more than a whisper, right in her ear.

Mizuru held back a tremor as his arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Guess what time it is?" he murmured, lips millimeters from her ear. She sighed as his breath tickled the side of her face.

'_Here it comes…_'

Ni buried his face into the junction of her neck and shoulder, kissing, biting, up and down her throat. Mizuru suppressed a moan and closed her eyes, leaning into the professor's warm body. She could feel his grin against her skin. He ran his teeth over her earlobe, causing her to gasp.

He spun her around, crushing her lips to his. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, but she kept her mouth shut tight, a playful glint appearing in her eyes. Ni made an annoyed sound, slightly confused by her actions. He ignored any excess thoughts of this, though, discarding them from his lust-clouded brain. He bit down hard on her throat, earning a gasp. He took advantage of her surprise and pushed his tongue into her open mouth. Forcing her lips wider with his own, he explored every crevasse, thoroughly violating her mouth.

Mizuru decided it was her turn and pulled away from the kiss. She moved to the side of his Ni's face, sensually nibbling on his earlobe. He groaned and pulled her closer as she kissed and nipped her way down his neck. She could hardly keep herself from grinning triumphantly when she felt his arousal against her thigh. She looked up at him coyly through her eyelashes as she expertly ground her hips against his. Ni moaned. He looked down at her, observing his 'experiment' for the first time.

"I _thought_ something was different," he said, breathing a bit faster. "You've regained your memories, haven't you?"

Mizuru didn't respond.

Ni grinned. "Well? Tell me. How do you feel?"

Mizuru finally looked up at him. Her eyes flickered to the nearby doorway and back to him again. The room wasn't far. And it had a bed.

"'How do I feel'…?" she repeated the question, then looked him directly in the eye. "You figure it out." She grabbed his shirt, pulling him forward into a rough kiss. As their tongues tangled, Mizuru slid Ni's white labcoat from his shoulders. It fell to the floor soundlessly as they moved toward the bedroom, not breaking the kiss.

Ni's leg hit the edge of the bed and he fell back, Mizuru following. She straddled his hips as she kissed him again, removing his glasses and tossing them expertly onto the dresser. She kissed down his throat as she undid his tie, leaving it open around his neck as she reached for the buttons down the front of his black shirt.

Ni's now-open shirt gave Mizuru the access she needed to kiss, lick, and nip every inch of his torso. As she moved lower, the professor suddenly grabbed her hair, pulling her back up to his face.

"Patience, patience. Why be so hasty to get to the main course?" Mizuru opened her mouth to retort, but completely lost her train of thought when Ni flipped her over so that he was on top. He grinned crookedly.

"_My_ turn."

Mizuru's heart rate accelerated as she wondered what was in store. She didn't have long to contemplate, though, as Ni's lips were suddenly moving against hers. His hand slid down her body, stopping at her waist. As his tongue massaged the roof of her mouth, his slender fingers brushed up her shirt. He began moving down her neck, pulling her shirt and bra off expertly. Mizuru shivered as his hands ghosted across her pale skin. As this continued, Mizuru frowned. So _that_ was what he was doing, huh?

In retribution, Mizuru moved her hands down the professor's bare chest, lower and lower, until she reached the hem of his pants. Her fingertips went under the edge, teasing.

To let her know that he was aware of her actions, Ni suddenly bit down on her breast. Mizuru gasped, and he began licking around the nipple, kneading the other breast with his hand. Mizuru bit her lip, moaning. She reached forward and grabbed his crotch, stroking his erection through his pants.

Ni growled, trying not to groan. "Shit…" he mumbled. He gazed at Mizuru in wonder. "I should have allowed your memories to return sooner…" His trademark crooked grin spread across his face. "You're fun."

Mizuru smirked. "You're not too terrible yourself…Professor." As she spoke, she ran her fingertips lightly down his abdomen, causing him to unconsciously shiver.

He drew in a sharp breath. "No more of that," he said quietly, taking her hands in his. "Can't have you disrupting _my_ fun."

Mizuru's eyes widened slightly as the professor pulled his tie from around his neck and used it to bind her wrists to the headboard. He gazed down at her, analyzing her body. She tugged slightly on her bonds, testing their strength. The knots didn't move one bit.

Ni smirked as he bent his head to kiss her stomach. He dipped his tongue into her navel and swirled it around, making her gasp and arch her back. She sighed as he moved back up to her breasts. As he kissed and nipped across her chest, Mizuru got impatient. She rolled her hips against him. He grit his teeth, then scraped them across her nipple, making her hiss in surprise. She went to roll her hips again, but he grasped them in his hands, holding her down.

But Ni relented, anyway, wanting to see more of his 'project'. He unbuttoned her pants, then removed them and her panties in one fluid motion. He sat back on his heels, admiring her body as he slid his open shirt off and tossed it aside. Slowly, starting at her cheek, he moved his hand down her smooth body, down her leg, then back up her thigh. He rubbed two fingers over her clit, massaging it. She moaned, arching her back deliciously.

A gleam appeared in Ni's eyes as he suddenly leaned down, spreading her legs wide, and thrust his tongue into her. Mizuru gasped and moved her hips against his unholy mouth. The professor stopped her with strong hands on her hips, holding her down. Mizuru squirmed in frustration. That stopped, though, when Ni began to move his wet muscle within her, twisting and turning, this way and that. He brushed against her prostate, making her moan loudly.

Gods, she made such beautiful sounds. Before, she had just laid there, an emotionless lump. But now…

Ni wanted to hear more.

He removed his tongue, pulling himself back to her lips. She opened her mouth for him, moaning as she tasted herself on his tongue.

Ni could feel his pants becoming uncomfortably tight. He stood, and quickly removed them, returning to his position between Mizuru's legs. She could feel him at her entrance and wondered what the hell was taking him so long as she stared up at him. The professor placed his hands on either side of her head, grinning down at her. So he _knew_ that she was impatient.

Then he began to move.

He entered her slowly, inch by inch, until he was fully sheathed inside her body. Then he stopped. She adjusted to him quickly and squirmed to get him moving again.

Still smiling, the professor moved out and in again, excruciatingly slow. Mizuru glared at him and he sped up slightly, grinning wider. Suddenly, she screamed. His smile stretched across his face as he adjusted his angle, aiming so he hit that spot every time. Mizuru moved her hips to his rhythm, hands dropping from their bonds.

She grasped his shoulders and their speed increased. Their hips met with every thrust, their bodies slick with sweat. Mizuru's hands tangled in Ni's dark hair, and she pulled his lips to hers. Ni thrust in hard as she reached her climax, her scream muffled by the kiss. As her walls contracted around him, Ni gave one last thrust, as he spilled his seed inside her.

They collapsed, tangled together. After a minute, Ni rolled off of Mizuru so they lay beside each other. He blew out a breath of air and looked over at her, eyebrows raised.

She looked back at him, then smirked, deliberately rolling her eyes to the ceiling above.

"What?" he asked, the cocky ring back in his voice.

"That was good," Mizuru said, keeping her eyes up and her smile in place. She continued when he started to look smug. "But I think I could do better…"

"Really?" Ni drawled lazily.

Mizuru smiled at him. "Uh huh."

He laughed. "Alright then. Good luck."

She heard the sarcasm in his voice and hit him in the head with a pillow. "Good night," she snapped playfully, turning away and pulling the blanket over herself.

"Nighty night, Ruri-chan."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Okay. Let me know what you think and I might use something similar in my story. We'll just have to see…


End file.
